


i was made to keep your body warm

by kay_emm_gee



Series: the kids aren't alright (The 100 tumblr prompts) [112]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Literal Sleeping Together, Missing Scene, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: Monty wanted to be thinking nice things about Harper tonight. It was their first night sleeping in the same bed, after all. He should have been admiring how her nose wrinkled in an adorably awkward way as she breathed, or grinning at the memory of her talking a mile a minute one moment and then falling into a deep sleep the next.Instead, he was resisting the urge to shiver and wondering how he had no idea the girl he liked was such a blanket hog.





	i was made to keep your body warm

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: Harper moving into Monty's room (or vice-versa) in S4 and their first night sleeping together in the same bed.
> 
> fic title is lyrics from Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran.

Monty wanted to be thinking nice things about Harper tonight. It was their first night sleeping in the same bed, after all. He should have been admiring how her nose wrinkled in an adorably awkward way as she breathed, or grinning at the memory of her talking a mile a minute one moment and then falling into a deep sleep the next. 

Instead, he was resisting the urge to shiver and wondering how he had no idea the girl he liked was such a blanket hog.

He couldn’t recall anything from their dropship days that would’ve warned him. Blankets were scarce enough then that he supposed it wouldn’t have been feasible for Harper to hoard them. She must have managed somehow, though, because she was clearly an expert at it. He had three blankets on his bed, which they had shared equally at the start of the night. It wasn’t even the middle of the night, and Harper had fully usurped all three.

His thin sheet was twisted around her legs like an odd pair of pants, and the fleece blanket had somehow turned into a cape that wrapped around her upper body twice over. Harper was hugging the third blanket tightly, like a pillow or a stuffed animal. Monty had to admit–that was kind of adorable. But then more goosebumps rose on his arms, and something had to be done.

He tugged at the blankets’ edges, wiggled and pulled, but she just held on tighter. It was half-amusing, half-exasperating. Through all of that, her eyelids didn’t even flutter once. But when Monty fondly stroked a stray piece of hair off her cheek, she woke.

“You alright?” She murmured, voice thick with sleep.

“Fine. Just a bit cold.”

She yawned, looking sheepish. “Sorry, sorry. My mum used to call me a blanket magnet. Claimed they just found me somehow in the night. That it was my super power.”

Monty couldn’t help but smile. He loved hearing things about Harper from before–before guns and drills and chips, before the ground. 

Because if there was a before, for her and for him, then it was more possible that there could also be an after for the two of them. 

With another yawn, Harper untangled herself and absorbed him into her pile. Warmth enveloped Monty, and it wasn’t just from the extra fabric. She had snuggled in close, her leg was hitched over his, her middle pressed against his side, and her arm resting over his chest. He laid a hand on that arm, and reached his other arm over her head, almost cradling it. She sighed contentedly, and Monty closed his eyes as he pulled her in even closer.

 _Warm_. He was so very, very warm, and wrapped up as he was in blankets and with Harper, Monty knew that not even another apocalypse could convince him to leave this bed.  


End file.
